h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:H2olovergurl1/H2o:New Waters (Episode 2)
(It's Been A Week Since Bella and Emma Spoke To Rikki And Cleo or EachOther) (Bella and Will are sitting on the couch discussing what happened at Mako) Will: A mermaid.... Bella: Well yea unless you don't count her having a tail being a mermaid. Will: And The Girls haven't even mentioned her to you Bella:No, not even a whisper, but it turns out they didn't tell her about me either Will:But why (Sophie Walks In) Sophie: Wil, Bella, Looking Happy Together As Usal Bella:(To Sophie) Yea (To Will) Mind if we talk later Will:You dont have to go Bella:Actually I Kinda do I have Band Pratice Will: Ok see ya later then... (Cleo and Rikki are walking into The Cafe were Bella Is Already Singing) Rikki: There she is Cleo:Bella Bella: (ingoring them and contiues singing) You think that you know me well i dont even know myself Cleo: Bella....Bella!!! Bella: Whatever you say now is gonna come back to you Rikki: Ok Thats It (she walks on the stage and pulls out the microphone cord) Bella:Rikki were rehearsing Nate: Yea what she said Rikki: Oh Yea well not anymore Nate:Rikki- Rikki:Nate zip it Bella:But- Rikki:My cafe my rules in the kitchen now (Bella and the rest of the band walk in the kitchen with cleo and bella) Bella:You guys it got it from here (The band walks out) Bella:What Cleo:Bella why are you ingoring us i texted you 30 times saying were sorry Bella: Yea well sorry's not good enough Cleo:Bella Bella:I have to pratice (walks out) (At Emma house emma walks down stairs) Emma's Mom:Emma,What's Wrong you've been locked in your room all day Emma:Nothing,im fine,really (emma phones beeps and gets a text from rikki saying to meet her at Mako) (Later At Mako) Cleo:Where are they Rikki: If I knew i would tell you (emma swims in) Cleo: Emma! Emma: What do you guys want Cleo: We need to talk about what happened Emma:Well better get to talking (Bella Swims in) Bella:(looks at emma) Why is she her Emma:Why am i here why are you here it was my pool first Cleo and Rikki: YOU GUYS Rikki: Gez your acting like little kids could you just listen for 1 second to what we have to say...ok Bella:Fine Emma:Ok Cleo:Listen we didn't mean to have it get like this its just that emma when you left we met bella by acident but she turned out to be really nice and plus us mermaids stick together no matter what the sistuation is Rikki:Bella dont make it seem like you are a rebound we love you guys equally its true we did meet emma 1st and turned into a mermaid with her but you shouldnt be getting mad over it and emma we never replaced you and we never will Emma:.....I guess your right..im so sorry (emma rikki and cleo all hug group hug) Bella: yea and im sorry for acting like such a jerk to you guys Emma:Me to i guess we were acting like little kids Rikki:More like little babies Emma and Bella: Hey (splashes rikki) (they all start laughing) Stay tuned for episode 3!!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts